


In Which Ian Is Being an Idiot

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Gallavich, I love yous, M/M, ish, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt where they wanted Ian jealous of Mickey spending time with Svetlana and a confession of I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ian Is Being an Idiot

 

"You sure you don't love her!?" Ian yells loudly at Mickey who is trying to remove himself from the screaming redhead. 

"What? What the fuck, Ian?" 

They stroll into the kitchen barely aware of the rest of the Gallagher gang, including Kev and V, seated at the dinner table. 

"You do love her, don't you?"

"No! How could you even...? What the fuck?" 

"She loves you," Ian states matter-of-factly. 

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. "You got it all wrong."

"How do I know?" Ian continues to yell and grabs the beer out of Mickey's hand that he was about to take a sip from and puts it forcefully on the counter. "How do I know you don't love her?"

"Because I love you, you fucking idiot!" Mickey yells out.

Ian closes his mouth in shock and swallows tightly. "You what?"

Mickey looks around. "What?"

Snickers are heard from the kitchen table. 

"The fuck you guys laughing at?" Mickey turns to the other inhabitants of the kitchen. That only makes them laugh harder. 

Ian smiles slightly. "You...love me?" He walks slowly over to Mickey. 

"What? I didn't..." 

"You said you love me."

Mickey shrugs. "Yeah so what if I did?" 

Ian breaks out into a full smile as he makes his way fully to Mickey and wraps an arm around Mickey's waist. 

"So maybe I love you too." Ian says. 

"Well you fucking better," Mickey grins and sticks out his tongue. 

Ian grabs the back of Mickey's head and pulls him in for a strong kiss. 

Kev jokingly whistles at them as V claps and laughs, causing the rest of the Gallaghers to do the same. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah fuck off." Mickey says.

He turns to Ian and licks his lips. "Oh yeah and uhh speaking of strong tongue," Mick wipes his lips with his fingers referring to the kiss they just did. "Svetlana's got a girlfriend, dipshit."

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, asshole." 

"Shit sorry."

"Yeah. Make it up to me later?" He winks as he grabs the beer back from it's place on the counter and sits next to Debbie at the table. Ian follows, shaking his head in embarrassment and confusion. 


End file.
